


【IQ246丨贤若丨若奏】华丽人生

by Higawa



Category: IQ246
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【IQ246丨贤若丨若奏】华丽人生

* 原作：日剧《IQ246》  
* 贤若&若奏，粮食友情向  
* 角色死亡，请注意

*  
直至现在我都无法相信，七年之后的今天，当我再度回到北镰仓的这栋豪宅之时，迎接我的竟会是这样一副景象——明黄色的警戒线外满是闻讯赶来的新闻记者；玄关处排队走进别墅的刑警将大门堵得水泄不通。鉴定科的搜查员捧着长枪短炮在走廊和大厅里四处取证；道旁的女佣则流着眼泪向警察作出证言。  
我挣扎着穿过记者大军，排队套上鞋套，拨开搜查员的镜头，拍了拍女佣的臂膀。  
最后，我来到了案发现场——法门寺沙罗驱的书房。  
屋内遍布烈火灼烧过后的痕迹，空气里弥漫着一股焦味。高大的书架从地面一直延伸至天花板，里面凌乱地码放着我或许一辈子都无法理解的深奥典籍。  
胶带从地板攀附到棋盘桌上，虬结成苍白的人形。  
“和藤奏子警官？”  
棋盘桌的对面是法门寺先生最喜欢的高背座椅，明明已经过了这么多年，书房的布局却从未改变过。如果气氛允许的话，我应该适时感叹一句“真是令人怀念”才对吧。  
“和藤警官。”一个声音把我拉回了现实，我抬眼望向跟前的人影，是与我同属搜查一课的今市与山田。  
“啊，关于被害人……”  
“被害人法门寺沙罗驱，也就是法门寺家的第八十九代当主。”说到这里，山田顿了顿，似乎是在观察我的反应，“死因是……被人从背后用绳索绞杀而亡。”  
“推定死亡时间为今日下午五点至七点。”今市补充道，“尸……遗体已经被送去司法解剖了，进一步的情报还得等解剖报告。”  
“哦，这样啊。”我点点头，回过神的时候才发现自己根本没能在备忘录上记下任何有用的讯息。  
今市凑近道：“和藤警官，你还好吗？”  
“哈哈，看我这记性。”我干笑两声以示回应，“能麻烦两位把刚才的内容再重复一遍吗？”  
山田把眉心皱成一团，犹豫道：“和藤警官，我们知道这对于你来说很难接受……”  
七年前，我被破格调职进入警视厅搜查一课，并被任命为法门寺先生的保镖兼监视人。在短短的几个月时间里，我们和各种各样奇异的人交谈，又破获了各种各样奇异的罪案——明明都是些陈年旧事，却鲜活的如同昨天才发生的一般。  
都说祸害遗千年，那位高傲得不可一世的侦探阁下当然也是祸害之一，怎么可能那么轻易地……  
“是根本没法接受才对吧！”  
想要深加思考，唇舌却先大脑一步作出应答。屋内的搜查员纷纷停下了手里的工作，转而望向我。  
“不好意思，是我失礼了……”我低下头向周围的刑警道歉，视野内的景物却渐渐模糊。  
真是，过了这么多年，怎么还是一点长进都没有——如果是法门寺先生的话，一定会这样数落我吧。  
一块手帕忽然被递到我面前。  
“奏子小姐。”  
我循着声音抬起头。  
“贤正先生？！”我赶忙揉了揉眼睛，努力扯出一个夸张的笑，“哈哈，看我丢人的……”  
贤正把手帕塞进我的掌心，领着我走出书房在大厅的沙发上坐下，仿佛我才是伤心欲绝的被害人家属。  
贤正为我倒了一杯红茶，又坐到我旁边。  
“奏子小姐，不知道您最近过得怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎吧。”我吹开茶面上的细微泡沫尝了一口。贤正还记得我的喜好，故而特意在茶里加了很多砂糖。然而我却只觉得喉咙发苦，果然不该把眼泪咽下去的，可惜了一杯好茶。  
他蓦地站起身，朝我鞠了一躬：“之前因为事务繁忙，一直疏于联络，真的非常抱歉。”  
“是啊是啊，连我的‘婚礼’都没有出席。”说到这个，我就气不打一处来，“虽然那只是卧底搜查时候的过场而已……”  
“但是沙罗驱少爷送来了祝贺用的花篮——”  
“反正也是贤正或是别的家仆用法门寺先生的名义订的吧，我都知道。”我干脆闭上眼睛，一股脑地把心里的抱怨说了出来，“也对，像我这样的‘庶民’怎么能奢求那位法门寺大人的关心呢。”  
“其实沙罗驱少爷一直都有很多话想对奏子小姐说，只是碍于面子，才由我来传达——”  
“有什么话要说的话，不如让他本人跟我谈谈吧。”我放下茶杯，正色道，“传话什么的，一点诚意也没有。”  
“奏子小姐……”贤正无可奈何地止了话头，而我也不打算把话题继续进行下去。所幸不久之后贤正就被另一位刑警带走了。两人的对话间不乏“第一发现者”、“笔录”之类的词语，想来贤正就是本起案件的第一发现人了。  
不过像他这样天天跟在法门寺身边鞍前马后迎来送往的，不是第一发现人才怪吧。  
山田与今市二人从我身后路过，似乎还在讨论着什么。  
“But I still think there's something strange…”  
“别说英语。”  
果然还是有哪里不对劲……吗？  
姑且撇下作案手法不谈，作为执事的贤正居然在法门寺被害之后还有闲心和我寒暄，单凭这一点就足够奇怪了。  
“不对不对，这怎么可能。”我猛地给了自己两巴掌。  
贤正不可能做出这种事的。虽然不知缘由何在，但我确实是这么相信的。  
对了，说不定……这一切都不过是法门寺先生跟警方开的一个玩笑，而贤正则是剧中主役。  
或许这个说法并不合适，但我确实是这么觉得的——心中的不真实感大大压过了悲伤之情，以至于现在的我比起揪出凶手，更想要解开眼前这个诡异的谜题。  
仿若被一股无形的力量牵引，我再度回到书房里。一晃眼似乎还能看到法门寺先生就坐在那个高背椅子上，朝我招手道“贵安”。可一瞬过后，眼前又只剩下胶带贴成的人形用它粗糙的形状和苍白的颜色注视着我，嘲笑一般。

*  
“根据法医的解剖报告可以得知，被害人是被人从背后用绳索绞杀致死的。从尸体颈部留下的痕迹来看，多半是尼龙绳或麻绳一类的绳索。现场未能找到凶器，很可能已经被凶手带走。”  
“现场勘验表明书房内有打斗的痕迹，书本和文具掉得满地都是。火灾则是被害人死亡之后发生的，火源是房内四处可见的蜡烛。尚无证据证明蜡烛是打斗过程中意外掉落还是凶手有意为之。”  
“顺带一提，在火灾中烧失的大都是房内书籍。第一发现人贤正踹开书房门时发现被害人身体向前趴伏在棋盘上。尸体上也有烧灼的痕迹，但并不严重。”  
“在第一发现人踹门之前，书房门和窗户都是从屋内被锁上的，处于密闭状态。没有其他可能的出入口。”  
“密室杀人吗？”在搜查会议的末尾，牛田管理官如是总结，“如果没有别的问题的话，搜查会议到此结束，具体工作会分别通知各单位，散会。”  
“那个，”我战战兢兢举起手，“有没有自杀的可能性？”  
四下传来细小的笑声，真不巧被我听得一清二楚。  
牛田瞥了我一眼，而后他拿起椅背上的围巾，在自己脖子上绕了两匝。他两手各持围巾的一端，模拟出了被绳索绞住脖颈的场景，而后他说：“像这样，在你用绳索把自己勒死之前，你就会因为大脑缺氧而昏迷。昏迷之后就会松开手，所以也就无所谓自己把自己绞杀的可能性了。”  
我点点头，坐回椅子上。  
“散会。”牛田再次道。  
等会议室里的刑警走得七七八八的时候，我才终于鼓起勇气走到那块巨大的白板前面。五颜六色的磁铁钉着五花八门的情报，从解剖报告到现场照片，不一而足。层层叠叠的纸片底下还用草图画着法门寺沙罗驱此人的亲属关系，一如既往的贫瘠，不算意外。  
记忆中的那间神秘书房和相片里的残破房间重合在一起；往常伶俐的喉舌则化作冰冷的颈部勒痕的特写。  
像做梦一样。  
“果然，你也觉得管家比较可疑吧。”山田捧着咖啡杯走进会议厅。  
“嘘——”今市喝止山田。  
“果然你们也是这么觉得的吗？”我挺起胸膛，走向两人，“果然，贤正先生应该知道些什么吧？如果这一切都是法门寺先生的恶作剧的话。”  
“说是‘恶作剧’也未免太……”山田欲言又止。  
“和藤刑警。”今市放下咖啡杯，抓住我的肩膀，“不会有人会为了一场恶作剧而搭上性命的。”  
她压低了声音，直视我的眼睛：“是时候面对现实了吧。”  
被看穿了。  
“那个人的尸体就躺在法医鉴定科。如果连那都没法让你醒过来的话，我建议你退出此次搜查。”  
“如果是梦就好了。”  
我搭上她的手臂，想要说些什么来证明自己的坚强，示弱的语句却不由自主地溜出了口。  
“这么糟糕的梦，我也想快点醒来啊。”

*  
手机闹铃响到第五次的时候我才后知后觉地从梦中醒来。电子日程表被搜查和会议排得满满当当，行程的末尾是与足利法医的会面预定，这打消了我心中仅存的一点侥幸。  
昨日发生的案件并非梦境，而是现实。  
大脑因缺乏糖分和氧气而变为一片混沌，找头绳的时候竟不小心把相框碰到了地上。星星点点的玻璃碎片横尸眼前的感觉并不算好，幸而里面的相片未受波及。我拂去相片上的灰尘，看清了里面的内容——是我的“婚礼”。  
那是三年前的一次卧底搜查。当时之所以举办婚礼，是为了将一名婚姻欺诈师缉拿归案。顺利逮捕诈骗犯之后，不知道是谁突然提议——“作为刑警，穿婚纱的机会那么难得，不拍张照片怎么行？”——好像是这么说的，我也就答应了，毕竟穿婚纱的机会的确不怎么多见。  
结果就有了这张奇异的大合照。说实话，当时我手里拿着的如果不是手铐而是捧花就好了。  
搜一的刑警们穿着漂亮的礼服簇拥在我身旁，言笑晏晏。人墙后面摆放着庆贺用的花篮，其中一个的飘带上写着“法门寺沙罗驱”，里面装着我叫不出名字的富丽花朵。  
相框已经被摔坏了，我只好把照片塞进皮夹的隔层里。  
正在此时，手机铃声再度响起。我瞥了眼来电显示，旋即被吓得一哆嗦。  
“瞳、瞳小姐？”  
“奏子小姐，请问这究竟是怎么一回事？”瞳语气不善道，“我接到警方的通知后就立马从海外赶回了日本，不过就是飞机晚点了几个小时，怎么事情就会变成这样？”  
我在脑内搜刮出所有我能想到的委婉字词，试图向她解释案件的来龙去脉：“不好意思，瞳小姐，沙罗驱先生的事情，真的很抱歉……”  
“奏子小姐没有必要道歉。”似乎是冷静了一些，瞳稍稍缓和下态度，“我只想知道究竟是哪位刑警下令逮捕的贤正。”  
“你说什么？！”

之后的搜查会议简直就是一场灾难。瞳从机场直奔搜查一课要求保释贤正。牛田管理官则义正言辞地表示侦讯尚未结束不能放人。两方僵持不下的结果就是对谈双方变成了贤丈和棚田警视总监，针锋相对的气场压抑得令人窒息。  
我趁乱溜到了看守所，果不其然，几乎所有刑警都被会议室的骚乱吸引了注意，就连正在进行的审讯也被搁置，拘留所的讯问室里只剩贤正一人。  
“贤正先生。”我坐到他面前，“能告诉我究竟发生了什么事情吗？”  
“有劳奏子小姐费心了。”贤正依旧是那一副宠辱不惊的样子，“警方似乎怀疑我是杀害少爷的凶手。”  
“怎么可能……”我试图回忆方才的搜查会议，然而不争气的大脑皮层只记下了瞳和牛田的争吵。  
“现在警方所掌握的新情报，无非是书架后藏着的透气窗而已。”贤正浅浅笑道，“知道这件事的只有多年以来一直侍奉法门寺家的几位仆役，因为那一套书架很久以前就放在那里了。”  
“不在场证明呢？”我忙道。  
贤正垂下眼，犹疑片刻，而后道：“事发当时我正在后山料理园艺。”  
“园艺？”我惊讶于管家的全能，以至于下一秒我才关注到重点，“一个人吗？”  
“是，一个人。”  
我顿觉丧气，恨不得把整个人都埋进椅子里。  
“那有没有任何证据能证明你那时候的确是在料理园艺呢？任何人证物证都好！”我拍上桌子，再度站起身。  
贤正沉思道：“花店那里应该有沙罗驱少爷的下单记录才对……”  
我按着贤正的描述记下花店的名称与位置，写到一半才发现哪里不对：“但仅凭这一点，警察也没法逮捕你吧？”证据不足的话，警方是无法从裁判所处拿到逮捕令的。  
“那扇透气窗比较高，由此可以推知嫌疑人的身材不矮……”  
“任谁踩在桌椅上都能轻松爬上窗台吧，还有别的根据吗？”我身体前倾，逼近贤正。  
贤正却垂下头，避开了我的视线。  
“为什么绝口不提那一通电话的事呢？”牛田管理官站在审讯室门口，而我完全不知道他是何时出现的，“是因为感到愧疚吗？还是因为心虚？”  
“贤正先生，请问这到底是怎么一回事？”我抓上贤正的肩膀，迫使他正视我。  
“……”  
牛田将通话记录单甩到审讯桌上，指着其中用荧光笔画出来的一行：“案发当日下午六点，你曾经用手机给被害人打了一个电话，我说的没错吧？”  
“可是贤正先生为什么要这么做……”  
“当然是为了确认被害人是否已经死亡。”牛田不屑道。  
“贤正先生，”我加大了手上的力道，“最后的那一通电话里，法门寺先生究竟和你说了什么？！”  
贤正缓缓抬起头望向我：“没说什么。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“沙罗驱少爷没有接电话。”他直视我的眼睛，平静道。  
而后，犹如石子落进水里一般，他宣布了最终判决。  
“我打电话过去的时候，少爷已经遇害了。”

“所以，法门寺先生真的死了吗？”我试图说些什么，声音却止不住地颤抖起来，“不是假死，不是恶作剧……”  
他干脆闭上眼，不置可否。  
“为什么贤正你还这么冷静呢……法门寺先生他……”我霍地伸手揪住他的领子，“法门寺先生他就这样被毫无意义地杀死了啊！！”  
下一秒我就被牛田管理官架住了，而当事本人只是静静地看着我，目光里同情与悲伤掺杂在一起。  
“贤正先生……连那都不能让你感到愤怒吗……”  
见我不再那么激动，牛田放下我，走到贤正面前整理好他的领子：“我来是想告诉你，你被释放了——因为证据不足。”  
“……诶？！”

*  
再度搜查法门寺家别墅的时候，先前提到的书架已经被挪开了。书架后的墙壁上的确有一个古旧的透气窗，窗台距离地面有近一人高，其大小能容纳一个成年男子通过。  
“看这里，窗户的把手和下面的墙壁。”山田指向墙壁某处的灰尘，“灰尘有被新抹去的痕迹，看来凶手就是从这里逃脱的没错。”  
“但也有可能是案发之前就存在的啊，想给书房透透气什么的……”我凑近道。  
我刚想走到窗边进一步观察，脚底却突然一滑，再度睁开眼时景物已经倒转。  
“好痛……”  
今市叹了一口气，把我从地上拉起来：“和藤警官，请不要破坏现场……”  
我揉揉腰背，挣扎着站了起来：“这块地板怎么那么滑……”  
是地板上打的蜡吗？  
我蹲下身，仔细端详起这块地板：“这是……油迹？！”  
“还真是！”山田闻言，立马伏到了地面上，姿势比我还夸张。  
“也就是说，凶手在犯案后蓄意纵火，并洒油以助燃。现在我们挪开书架，就看到了书架底部未被燃尽的油迹。”今市陷入沉思。  
“这样一来就可以确定凶手先是杀死了被害人，然后在房间内洒油纵火，最后挪开书架逃出房间。逃出之后只要想办法用铁钩撬棍之类的工具把书架拖回原位就好。”山田激动道，“Perfect!”  
“别说英文。”今市面无表情地吐槽。  
“不过还是有些令人在意的疑点啊……”我敲了敲自己的额头，“比如贤正先生为什么要在案发之前给法门寺先生打电话呢？啊对了，法门寺先生的手机有调查过吗？”  
“据女佣和管家的证言所说，法门寺很久之前就不再用手机了，好像是因为视力下降的关系。”山田耸耸肩，“老花眼嘛，可以理解。”  
“这么说来，最终响铃的只能是这台电话了吧。”说着，我们三人齐齐将视线投往房间一角——视线交汇之处，正是那一台被烧得破破烂烂的老式拨盘电话。  
三人争先恐后扑向电话的后果就是谁都没能拿到电话。不仅如此，还被其他刑警以“破坏现场”为名教训了一通。  
“所以，除了被烧得破破烂烂之外，这台电话有什么特别之处吗？”山田问。  
“啊，这里有线头。”我答。  
“电话线吗？”  
“不，是棉线一类的细线。”我把电话机翻转过来，指着底座上的某处，“虽然线已经被烧断了，但是电话里面的那一段棉线应该还是完好的。只要拆开电话就能知道里面的线接往哪处。”  
山田用螺丝刀掀开电话底座，果不其然，电话内的棉线仍是完好无损的，而棉线的另一端系着的东西……  
“这是……古董电话里的铃铛吧？”  
棉线另一端系着一个小小的撞槌，撞槌位于两个金属壳之间。电话来电时，撞槌便会震动并敲击两个金属壳，这就是电话铃声的来源了。  
“同一种类的棉线，在别的地方也有看到过吧？”我放下电话，走到书架边。  
书架和地面上四散的蜡烛大都被融化成了一摊摊的白蜡，不少的蜡团当中都封着一段白色的棉线。  
“难道凶手是用棉线编织成股勒死被害人，然后把棉线留在火场烧毁，所以我们才没法找到凶器吗？”今市自言自语道。  
我否定道：“但那样的话，绳子的形状就没法跟受害人脖子上的勒痕相吻合了。”  
“嗯，先前的搜查会议也提到过，凶器应该是尼龙绳一类的粗绳吧。”山田皱眉道，“但尼龙绳如果被烧毁的话肯定会在现场留下痕迹……果然凶器还是被犯人带走了吧……”  
今市难得没有反驳山田的论点：“鉴定科的报告里也写着，现场的灰烬大都是书本等纸质物品燃烧之后的残骸……”  
“换句话说，都是纸灰吗……”我习惯性地看了眼表，旋即意识到自己错过了什么，“不好意思，现场就拜托你们了！我还约了人！”  
“诶——约会？”山田毫不留情地煽风点火。  
“不，是法医。”我回头喊，“下次见！”  
山田与今市呆愣道：“那还真是……非常有个性的约会啊。”

我捧着从花店影印来的订单记录，坐上开往市内的出租车。值得注意的是，花束与花篮订单的预订人多为贤正，以法门寺沙罗驱为预订人的订单屈指可数。此外，法门寺先生唯二两次在那家花店下单购买的东西，既非花篮亦非花束，而是花苗。第一次下单是在三年前，第二次，则是案发前不久。  
“买花苗做什么啊……”我不无失望地合上订单本，忍不住长长地叹了一口气。  
“哈哈，买花苗自己种植也是别有一番趣味的事情哦！”出租车司机笑说，“你看，现在不也有很多人喜欢盆栽园艺什么的嘛？就是要自己亲手种出来的才有诚意嘛！”  
“嗯，也对。”我敷衍道。  
“哎呀，这么快就到目的地了。”司机委屈道，“我还想多跟你聊聊我种的花花草草呢。”  
我连声称是，下车之后便一路小跑进了法医鉴定科。  
“足利医生，不好意思我来晚了——”  
“不好意思呢，足利医生今天不当班哦。”  
坐在电脑前的人影缓缓转动座椅，最后，笑着面向我。  
“奏子小姐，好久不见。”  
我后退了几步，按上房门把手——打不开。  
“森本医生。”松开手的时候我才发现自己的掌心已经被冷汗浸透了，“还是说，称呼你为‘玛利亚·T’更合适呢？”  
“奏子小姐何必与我见外。”女法医摘下黑框眼镜，用猫一样漂亮的眼睛望向我，“从业务能力上来看，我可不会比足利医生差。奏子小姐若有什么想了解的事情，尽管来问我就好了。”  
有法门寺的地方就会出现玛利亚。我早该料到的。  
“法门寺先生的遗体……”  
“果然是为了这个而来的呢。”森本按下密码，打开了解剖室的大门，而后她弯腰延手，朝我笑道，“请。”  
我走进解剖室，掀开解剖台上盖着的白布。  
说来惭愧，我也曾幻想过法门寺先生跳起来跟我说“贵安”的情形，但很显然，那是不现实的。  
“如你所见，是被人勒住脖颈之后窒息而死的。”森本伸抚上尸体的面颊，举手投足间仍在表达她那扭曲的爱意，“这就是货真价实的法门寺沙罗驱，我可以向你保证。可怜我的恋人——”  
“你的恋人？”  
她抬起头，莞尔一笑：“当然是我深爱的脑细胞们。”  
说话间，她从文件袋里抽出几张CT胶片，放上发光支架。  
“我啊，本来是想要把他的大脑切片收藏的呢。”森本不紧不慢道，“喏，就像爱因斯坦的大脑切片那样。”  
“喂！”  
“放心，我并没有收集残次品的兴趣。”森本用铅笔指向CT片的某处，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
CT片上是脑部的扫描成像，其中几张可以明显看出有疑似肿瘤的空白。  
“这是……”  
“如你所见，脑部的肿瘤已经压迫到了视神经，想来记忆力也已经受到影响了吧。”森本叹道，“认知能力受损也只是时间问题了。”  
“原来……不是因为老花眼啊……”  
“而且就现在的医疗技术来看，医院只会推荐保守治疗。”森本抱起双臂，“换句话说，法门寺即便不死，也迟早会变成一个废人。”  
她顿了顿，而后接着道：“真可惜啊，他的大脑曾经是那样完美无缺，简直就是——简直就是神明的造物。”  
“你是想说，法门寺先生其实是自杀的吗？！”意识到这一点的时候，我已经被她牵着鼻子走了，“可是……可是人是没有办法把自己勒死的不是吗？”  
是的，绝对是这样没错，牛田管理官也是这么说的——  
“在我看来，这个问题连思考都不用啊。”森本似乎是被我逗笑了，“和藤警官，你见过上吊自杀的人吗？”  
啊。  
我想反驳些什么，却发不出声音。  
“不可能的，法门寺先生怎么会……”  
“像他这么骄傲的人，怎么不会呢？”森本端起茶杯呷了一口咖啡，好整以暇道，“一边是死亡，另一边则是失去自我，你觉得法门寺沙罗驱会选哪一个呢？”  
“那凶器呢？！”我抓住了最后一根稻草，“如果是自杀的话根本就没法处理凶器了吧！毕竟死掉的人没法销毁凶器——”  
啊。  
言语阻塞在喉咙里，归于一片死寂。  
而森本只是静静地看着我。  
用她那漂亮的，猫一样的眼睛。

*  
“贤正先生，对于法门寺先生的病情，你了解多少？”我站在白色胶带贴成的人形上，如是问道。  
“奏子小姐，怎么突然……”  
“这是法门寺先生自杀的动机，贤正先生你怎么可能不知道呢？”  
贤正撇过头，避开我的视线。  
“透气窗上的手脚，也是贤正先生在事前帮忙伪造的吧。”对于这一点，我至少有七成的把握，“法门寺先生不擅长体力活，没有贤正先生帮忙，他一个人绝对移不开那么重的书架。”  
“那又如何呢？”他这样说着，却没有否认我的主张。  
“你帮助法门寺先生伪造出透气窗曾经被使用过的迹象，为的就是掩盖法门寺先生自杀的事实。”我面对着棋盘桌，坐上书房正中央的高背椅，“万事俱备之后，法门寺先生就坐在这里，将绳索制成绳套挂在自己的脖子上，另一边则固定在在书房的某处——或许是身后的书架，也可能是窗户的把手，这不重要。”  
“然后，只要跟上吊一样，”我坐在椅子上，作出身体前倾的姿态：“像这样把重心移动到身前，就可以维持着坐姿将自己勒死。”  
“那绳索又是如何消失的——”  
“他用的是纸绳。”我望向他，“只要浇上油就能轻而易举地被燃烧殆尽。绳索的灰烬混杂在这么多书本的纸灰里，自然无法被鉴定科发现。”  
“这无法排除凶器被带离现场的可能性。”  
“还有就是点火的伎俩。”我无视他的发言，紧接着道，“装潢再怎么复古，也不可能单凭蜡烛照明，更不用说法门寺先生近来视力下降，用蜡烛来照明的说法明显站不住脚。  
“如果说要用烛台装饰书房，蜡烛的数量又明显过多，想来，这也是法门寺先生为了引发火灾而有意布置的吧。”  
“沙罗驱少爷根本没必要这么大费周章……”  
“啊，我之前有说过‘万事俱备’吧？”我打断道，“贤正先生所拨打的那一通电话，就是‘东风’。”  
贤正似乎是被我气笑了：“我完全不知道你在说什么。”  
“老式拨盘电话是通过撞槌震动敲击金属壳进而发声的。贤正先生也知道这一点吧？”但说实话，我并不知道贤正对法门寺的计划了解多少，“不过真正的关键在于，书房的电话里发现了棉线的线头，一端系着电话里的振子，另一端，则连着屋内的烛台。  
“只要把棉线适当绷紧，电话震动的时候就会牵连到烛台。如果烛台恰巧被放置在桌子边缘，就会从桌上掉落，引发火灾。至于棉线的去处——自然是在火中被烧毁了，但也有部分线头还未来得及烧毁就被封在了融化的蜡油里，这就解释了为什么现场有的蜡团里会发现小段棉线。”  
我闭上双眼，深吸一口气，而后道：  
“法门寺先生当然不会接起那一通电话。他嘱咐你在某时某刻拨打书房的座机，不是为了杀人，而是为了掩藏证据。”  
“……”  
“如果真的要杀死一个人的话，就必须得用‘完全犯罪’不是吗？”我想起那人曾经说过的话，“就算是对象是自己也没有例外。”  
这一次，贤正并没有答话。他只是默默走到棋盘桌的另一头，面对着我坐下。他摘下眼镜，又戴上，如此反复。待他松开拳头的时候，我才发现他的掌心已经被自己掐出了血迹。  
“如果那是沙罗驱少爷所期望的……”他终于开了口，声音却飘忽，嘴角颤动，好像在竭力遏制着什么。  
须臾过后，他的眼神复又归于一片缄默的汪洋，哪里还看得到什么悲伤的影子——唯有掌心还渗着血，应当被比作雨滴或眼泪。  
他将双手到我的面前，似乎是在等我用手铐将他逮捕。  
我则从口袋里掏出当初他借给我的那块手帕，塞到他的手里：“肯定很疼吧。”  
“这也是……没办法的事情吧？”他笑着，看上去却比当时流着泪的我更狼狈，也更可悲。  
“说到底我除了线头之外一点证据都没有。”我站起身，走出书房，“说到底，检方也不能因为你打了个电话就以帮助自杀罪来起诉你吧。”

从书房走进大厅时，我被满屋的耀眼阳光亮得忍不住眯起眼睛。墙上的时钟指向午后五时，女仆们正在为晚餐准备桌布。厅内的陈列还是和七年前一模一样，连壁炉里堆着的炭块甚至连形状都没变过。哦，还有那个颜色奇妙的沙发，还有摇椅上坐着的熟悉的人影……  
“好闲啊好闲啊好闲啊——”  
“法门寺先……生……？”跑到摇椅前面的时候我才发现上头坐着的根本不是那个欠扁的贵族侦探，而是——  
“哟，贵安。”一个不过六七岁的小男孩从摇椅上倏地跳下来，怀里还抱着一本我或许一辈子都无法理解的深奥典籍，“找我有什么事吗？”  
诶。  
诶？！  
“难，难道你是瞳小姐的……”  
“你认得家母？”他挑起眉毛如是问道。他的眼睛沐浴在午后的日光里，是漂亮的琥珀色——也不知道这一点究竟像谁。  
“少爷，你怎么这么早就回来了？”贤正听见大厅里的动静，匆匆跑来牵起法门寺的手走向玄关，“补习班明明还没结束不是吗？”  
法门寺挣开贤正，三两步跳回摇椅上：“不要，反正讲的都是我已经知道的知识，干嘛还要浪费时间。”  
贤正不好意思道：“让奏子小姐见笑了……”  
“法门寺家每一代当主都这么难搞么？”我问。  
“这个嘛……啊少爷，那个炉子很危险，不能碰——”  
趁着贤正的注意力全都集中在那个正太法门寺身上，我默默收起背包走向玄关。  
“奏子小姐！”那边法门寺还没摆平，贤正又急忙跑来这里拦我，“请稍等一下，如果没有记错的话，再过几天就是奏子小姐你的生日了吧。沙罗驱少爷吩咐我在你生日的那天——”  
“一般人送生日礼物的时候都是亲手交来的吧？”我无可奈何道，“喊人代为送礼什么的，一点诚意都没有。”  
一主一仆面面相觑，一番眼神交流之后，还是小少爷先开了口：“你是奏子小姐对吧？不知道你能不能帮我一个小忙呢？”  
我蹲下身平视他的眼睛：“看情况吧。”  
“我新解开了一个谜题，不知道奏子小姐对此有没有兴趣。”不消说，这一副成竹在胸的模样还真是家族遗传。  
法门寺摊开膝头的备忘录，一板一眼地向我展示里面意味不明的数字和编码。我苦笑着跟他解释世上还有像我这样不怎么擅长数学的人，他扁扁嘴，勉为其难地接受了我的说法。  
“那我直接告诉你谜底吧，”片刻过后，小少爷就满血复活了。他兴高采烈地揪起我的衣袖就往外跑，我只好一路快走跟上他的步伐。  
“我们这是要去哪啊？”我耐着性子问他。  
“就快到了。”  
“这里是后山？”我想起贤正之前说过的在后山料理园艺的事。  
“嗯，以前都是那个人负责的，最近才换成贤正。”  
“什么‘那个人’，好好喊舅舅啊！”这位小少爷的任性程度比之他舅舅倒是有过之而无不及。  
不知跑了多久——久到连我这个成年人都觉得有些吃力的程度——法门寺突然停下脚步，险些把我绊了一个踉跄。  
“这就是那个人想要送给你的东西了。”  
我顺着法门寺所指的方向望去。

小小的橘黄色的花朵从脚边一直绵延到天际，夕阳为它们披上金色的霓裳，晚风则为它们编织出了奇妙的舞蹈——时而如翩翩蝶翼，时而又似粼粼波光。  
“好漂亮……”  
“对吧。”法门寺得意洋洋道，“这是六月菊，花语是——”  
“啊等等，难道法门寺先生几个月前买的花苗就是这个？！”我忽然想到。  
“那个人的确种过两次花，我记得，还有一次是在三年之前吧……”  
我手忙脚乱地从皮夹里翻出那张相片，指着沙罗驱送来的花篮：“是这种吗？”  
“原来是大丽花啊。”法门寺若有所思，“那个人在自己的备忘录里留下了一连串谜题，最终的答案则是两个日期。其中一个日期是奏子小姐你的生日，而另一个日期在三年前，和这照片的拍摄日期相同。”  
“是我的‘婚礼’……”  
“大丽花的花语是‘感激’，六月菊的花语是‘别离’。我想，这就是那个人最后想跟你说的话了。”

*  
“谢谢。然后——”  
少年披着霞光跑向花田深处，小小的背影被空中纷纷扬扬的花瓣模糊成了一个轮廓。奏子沿着他的脚步一点点走近，花朵摇晃着亲吻她的脚背，草叶沙沙诉说着支离破碎的告白，她却浑然不觉。  
少年在花丛的中央停下脚步。他转过头，回望向身后的奏子。  
霎时间，有清风飒飒而至，草叶和花瓣飘飞四散。奏子下意识伸手挡在自己眼前。透过指间的缝隙，她恍惚间看见那个高大的贵族侦探正低头注视着她，穿着低调朴素的大衣，戴着形状奇特的帽子。  
“然后，再见了，和藤奏子。”  
他笑着向她张开怀抱，她则毫不犹豫地飞扑过去。  
她试图伸手抓住什么，即便她也知道那不过是风与花与泪水堆砌而成的幻影。  
而后他的身形在她的怀里再度溶解为风与花与泪水，就仿佛从未存在过一般。

END


End file.
